


Goodbye, Gavin

by michaeljpg



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaeljpg/pseuds/michaeljpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Goodbye, Gavin." His voice was filled with hurt. He didn't really have anything to say to this man that supposedly loved him. This man that he has been with for over 3 years. The man he thought he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Gavin

Michael knew. He knew from the time that he took the single step out of the apartment to the slamming of his car door that he would never see Gavin again. 

It all started when Michael was out of town for a little trip. Gavin didn't come with him even though he pleaded and begged because they just needed time to relax. Gavin refused and sent Michael on his way with a small smile and long kiss. 

Michael wasn't planning on coming back so soon. He didn't text Gavin or call him to let him know he was on his way home. He felt as if he wanted to surprise him. They didn't really talk while Michael was gone because Michael was either always busy, or the time difference was unbearable. 

Michael walked up the stairs to their shared apartment. It wasn't really a big apartment because neither of them wanted that. They just wanted something small and cozy and comfortable for them to live in. 

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was quiet which was odd since Gavin was usually trampling him when he came home. He just figured that it was because he didn't warn him before hand so he wasn't expecting him. He toed off his shoes onto the rug by the door and dropped his keys onto the counter as he walked through the silent apartment. Michael reached the bedroom door with a smile on his face and his hand on the doorknob. He leaned forward, ready to open it when he stopped in his tracks. There was a soft moan drifting through the door. 

He wasn't preparing for the sight he saw when he opened the door. He wasn't ready for the sight of a strange man in his bed on top his boyfriend. 

They both looked at Michael when they heard the door creak open. The stranger jumped off of the bed immediately and threw on random clothes that were on the floor, not really caring whether they were his or not. 

Michael looked between the two and saw Gavin flush red and start rambling which Michael blocked out. He didn't want to hear any of it. He didn't want to hear the fake apologies and the guilt in his voice. 

"What the fuck is going on?" He spoke loudly, feeling his hands start trembling into fists. 

"Michael! I'm sor-" 

"Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear it you bastard." The other looked taken aback from the harsh words that felt like knives repeatedly being slammed into his stomach. 

"Michael, please. Please, please, please. I'm so sorry. Let me explain!" Gavin pleaded, standing up with shaking legs as the stranger pushed past the statue in the doorway. 

Michael let out a fake laugh, slowly backing up and shaking his head. He heard the door quickly slam shut and he didn't really care who the man was. He didn't care anymore. 

"Please, Michael. I want to explain what wa-" 

"Fine! Please tell me what I just saw because it couldn't have been my boyfriend in bed with a stranger? Right?" 

Gavin looked at him with a guilty look. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly waiting for words to come out and fill this silence with an explanation, but nothing came. 

"I'm so, so, so sorry Michael. I didn't mean for this to happen." Gavin had tears running down his cheeks as Michael began to put his shoes back on. 

"If you didn't mean for it to happen, then why did you fucking do it? Why did I find you in bed with someone else?" 

Gavin had no words. His face was full of sadness and sorrow and regret. He watched with sad eyes at Michael grabbed his keys back from the kitchen counter. He walked over to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob and shook his head again. 

"Michael. Please. Please, please don't go. Please. I'm sorry." Gavin was now full on sobbing, he was reaching towards Michael's arm and gently held onto it. Only for it to be ripped away from him. 

"Goodbye, Gavin." His voice was filled with hurt. He didn't really have anything to say to this man that supposedly loved him. This man that he has been with for over 3 years. The man he thought he loved. 

He opened the door and walked out of the apartment. Down the stairs he had previously walked up and to his car. He opened his car door and just sat there for a moment. He didn't know where he was going to go. He just wanted to get away from Gavin. 

He started up the engine and put his car into drive, heading to wherever he could. He gripped onto the steering wheel as he felt the anger start to bubble up inside of him. 

"Goodbye, Gavin." He muttered under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I wrote this a really long time ago and I know it sucks, but forgive me and please tell me if you liked it or what I could fix! Also tell me if there's any typos or errors because I roughly read through it at like 4 am omg.


End file.
